HOA 5 Mermaids
by LuvHOA123
Summary: First there were 4 ordinary girls then one day a new girl shows up and everything changes. One dare is all it takes for these 5 girls, to grow tails...WHAT! Yes these 5 girls are no ordinary girls they are mermaids, and have powers. They have to keep it secret though, even from their boyfriends.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is just like H20 just add water, but a lot different ok. If you've never see H20 well it's about these 3 teenagers who turn into mermaids**

**Disclaimer-I do not owe H20 or HOA if I did so much will be different in both shows**

**Chapter 1**

**Nina's POV**

** 6/2/2013**

_Dear Diary,_

_Hello again its just the beginning of summer, I'm so excited. Though I have to move away from the home that I've lived in for my whole life. My mom and dad have passed away last year, and they left a house for us in their will. So we have to leave California and move to Hawaii, and when I mean we I mean my grandma, 2 older brothers and baby sister. We're supposed to leave for the airport in 3 hours but I haven't packed anything yet. So I guess I better start until next time._

**-7 Hours later-**

Well I'm here in Hawaii, my family and I except my sister are just unpacking the boxes. The house is pretty big in my opinion, everybody gets their own room. It's also a 4 story house including the attic but if you add the basement then that's 5. I'm actually surprised my parents could afford this, but what surprises me most is that we never been here before.

We're almost done unloading all the boxes from the moving truck that was sent here by ferri. Then after that we have to unload the furniture and I really don't feel like doing that.

"Nina, you can go out and make new friends instead of unloading the furniture. We know that you didn't want to move because you have all your friends in California. So if you want you can go make them now." My eldest sibling Blaine told me.

"What's the catch cause you never let me go anywhere without something in return." I ask him.

"What no-no-no I'm seriously shocked just shocked Nina that you would think there is a ca... ok fine there's a catch you have to take Claire with you."

He finally admits after I stare at him with a cut-to-the-chase look. I then look at my 3 almost 4-year-old sister who was in one of the moving boxes marked **Blaine's Stuff Do Not Touch****. **

''Oh now I know why you want me to take her" I say giggling at Claire.

"That's not the only reason we also can't have a 3-year-old running around the house while we put all this stuff down she could get really hurt so we want you to take her." My grandma Evelyn told me picking Claire up and handing her to me.

"Fine just let me change first cause I'm really sweaty" I respond running up the stairs.

"Sure just don't forget to take Claire and your curfew is 9:30 any later and its a 2 week grounding for you" I faintly hear from my grandma as I approach the 3 floor.

I change into a bikini, and no that's not all I'm gonna wear. On top of that I wear shorts, lacy top, and my favorite pair of converse. Yes I anm totally in love with converse.

After I'm done I go downstairs and grab Claire's hand and walk outside. On the porch I check to see if I have everything only to find that I left my house key inside. Close one if I say so, I walk back inside and grab it from the kitchen counter and walk back outside.

While I was out with Claire I came across a sort of surfer themed café of some sort. I was also a little hungry.

"Claire do you want something to eat?" I asked my adorably cute sister.

"Yes" she answered showing her tiny dimples on her little rosy cheeks. It wasn't that full inside so I decided to go in.

"Ok lets find a booth" and with that she ran to a booth full of teens. After she scared them, luckily not away I took that as my turn to step in.

"Sorry for that she tends to run off and scare people a lot." I say picking her up and tightening my grip so she doesn't run away again.

"Oh no it's okay she's really cute how old is she" one of the girls with blonde hair in the booth asks.

"She's almost 4" I answer.

"Really she is so cute, omg she is so unbelievably cute I could just squeeze her chubby cheeks right off her face" She responded.

What's funny is that when she said that Claire hid her face in the crook of my neck either blushing or scarred. Either is fine because they would still make me laugh.

"Ok Amber no need to be so gushy mushy over the baby, and plus you might be scaring her off now. See she can't even look at you." Another girl with auburn hair said to the blonde, who apparently is Amber. While also pointing at the blushing yet scared toddler that's in my arms.

"Oh no it's ok she's just shy and doesn't really like people seeing her blush. She also gets scared if she hears people say they want to pinch her cheeks or squeeze them so yeah." I insure them.

"Well that's great Amber you didn't entirely make a toddler scared" I guy with chocolate colored skin, a goofy smile, and 2 thumbs up replied to Amber.

"Gee thanks Alfie, that was so funny" Amber responded sarcastically to who I know as Alfie. Then Alfie lost his goofy smile and leaned back

I finally decided to leave for one thing I don't know these people, and for another they seem to be busy with their own conversations. "Ok I'm just going to go now"

"No wait you can stay surely we can fit you and your sister in." A guy with brown hair spoke before I left. "Right guys" then there was a chorus of "sures", "doesn't matter", and one person said "no there's not enough room". I could see that she didn't like me because of what she said and because she was glaring at me.

"Don't be silly Joy of course there's enough room." The same guy said to her or Joy.

"See here I'll bring a chair and a high seat" he said again while gesturing for the other boys to get up so he can leave.

"Umm... ok, Claire do you want to sit here?" I ask the still squirming child in my arms. She nods yes and so I put her down in the high seat which the guy brought. I then sit down in the chair he also brought me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the favorites and followers I'm so greatful oh and the readers.**

**Chapter 2**

**Nina's POV**

"So what're your names?" I asked, and with that Amber got up and started pointing at the guy at the left of me.

It was a round booth and I sat out of the booth on the extra chair the boy brought me, and Claire sat in the high seat next to me.

"Ok so that their is Jerome, then Alfie, Mick, Fabian, Joy, Patricia, me, then Mara" She says going around the booth.

"Why did you name yourself me, you know when you point to yourself you say your name not me. Pure stupidity right there." Patricia the auburn haired girl said, to Amber while pointing at her head.

"It's okay Patricia she probably already knew her name, you know because both you and Alfie referenced her name while you guys were talking." Mara being the smart one explained to her, which in fact she was correct.

"Yea, yea, whatever, so what's your name? Are you new here?" Patricia asked me.

"Well for starters my name is Nina Martin, and yes I'm new here just moved from California." I answered to everyone, not just Patricia.

"That's cool cause I moved here from California 3 years ago" One of the guys I think his name is Eddie responded.

"Where'd you live I came from Hollywood?" I asked him to see maybe if i've ever seen him around highly doubt it, but it's worth a shot.

"Well no where fancy like you just Sacramento" he answered.

"It's still fancy I mean it's the capitol of California, and by the way is your name Eddie?"

"Yeah it's Eddie"

"So who do you live with" Joy asked out of the blue, wow I've gotten really good at memorizing their names I usually forget.

"I live with my gran, 2 older brothers, and this little cutie right here" I answer while tickeling Claire under her chin causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

"What happened to your parents" Amber asked, wow so many questions I feel like I'm being interrogated.

"Nosy much" Jerry well I think that's his name commented.

"Whatever Jerome I'm just curious" she resonded to Jerome, and not Jerry well I guess that breaks my good game of remembering names. Wow that rhymes, wait somebody asked me a question.

"Oh yeah um... no it's ok Amber to be curious and all, well my parents they died, that's one of the reasons we moved here." I told them feeling my eyes get teary.

"Oh I'm sorry" Amber told me.

"It's ok" I replied.

"Ok well the girls and I were thinking of going shopping, would you maybe like to join?" She asked with a sympathetic smile, and I smiled a half smile back.

"Sure only if it's okay with the rest of you" I reply gesturing to the other girls in the booth. Then I heard a chorus of yeas including Joy, which made my half smile turn into a real smile.

* * *

After we were done shopping I ended up with three bags, but 1 of the 3 was for Claire, she wanted me to buy everything she thought was pretty...which was everything. Anyways Patricia has 2 bags, Mara had 1, and both Amber and Joy had 4 bags.

Since we had so many bags Amber said that we can just leave the bags at her house, but more like mansion in my opinion way bigger then my house. When we walked to her house which was only 7 minutes away from the mall, we then placed the bags in the living room or common room for her. Yeah did I mention everybody is British well not everybody just them.

"So today is the annual truth or dare competition are we going?" Patricia asked the other girls.

"What a truth or dare competition?" I asked her feeling a little bit intrigued.

"It's this competition we have in town, well our town, every teen from ages 14-18 is aloud to be in the competition. To play you have to be in a group consisting of 5 people, so if you get a truth or dare your whole team has to do it. But we might not do it because we're short one person." She answered

"Oh" was my only answer it sounds like fun to me. I might want to do it but then again I have a 3-year-old toddler with me and my curfew is in a couple of hours.

"Hey Nina why don't you join our team" Joy asked, well she's being nice to me I thought she hated me.

"..."

_**Oh cliffhanger, sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to end it in a cliffhanger, and also can you guys check out one of my stories well it's not exactly one. It's actually this OC thing so just check it out and review or pm me, guests are aloud. GG out**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much my peeps for reading and reviewing, also about that outfit for Nina in the first outfit I have it a link on my profile. So if you want to see what it looks like and stuff, also there's plenty more where that comes from, so Review or PM me if you still want me to post their outfits or not. Anyways I'm going to stop rambling and get this chapter done so yeah read.**

**Mara's POV**

"...um sure I'll join your team." Nina answered

O great we have another member for our team now we can play truth or dare, how fun. If you're wondering yes I am being sarcastic. What you can't expect me Mara Jaffray, straight A student, sensible, and I know lots of people say this, a teacher's pet. Though they are wrong I am not sensible and I am not a teacher's pet, but I do get straight A's.

Well yeah you can't expect that to have any fun, especially truth or dare, because some people dare other people to drink alcohol. I can't do that no one can do that we're all underage, I mean are they mentally unstable it's illegal.

I don't know about you but I don't want to go to jail when I'm only 14 years old. There's a lot of things I want to do in my life, for starters become valedictorian and then go to a very prestigious college like Harvard or Yail.

Wow I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't even think to hear all the cheers in the background all coming from my friends. So I just decided to play along I don't want people to think I don't like to play. Because then they'll think I'm not cool, even though I don't care what people think about me.

"Yeah we finally got a new player, now we can finally join all the fun we've been missing." I say with the best fake smile I got and planted it right on my face hoping everybody bought it.

* * *

**Joy's POV**

Okay so we're at the beach right now, and that's where the whole truth or dare competition is going to take place.

I already see people coming, there are all kinds of groups, some with all guys, girls, and mix. To make it more specific there are also little kids and older kids.

You know, this whole game or competition, is an actual big thing we do here, we have this stand near the entrance of the beach. At the stand you have to sign is your group, and you get these cool glow in the dark rubber wrist bands that say in bold blue letters **Annual Truth or Dare Competition are you up for it.**

Yup and to think that our original group Patricia, Mara, Amber, Veronica, and I with Eddie's group, Eddie, Jerome, Alfie, Mick, and Fabian started this whole thing. That's why there has to be 5 people per group. You also might be thinking who is Veronica well you'll just have to wait to hear about her later, just for a heads up I hate her guts.

Anyways back to the, our groups started this whole thing, yup you heard me right. At first it was just our group vs. their group, then it got interesting and more and more people wanted to join in.

Okay so now you'll start to hear about Victoria now, so we originally had 5 girls. At first Veronica was nice, she fooled everybody but not me I always knew she was bad luck, she also used to date Fabian. Well back to her she was nice like every one of us and then turned on us, more like stab us in the back and turned into a complete bitch. She then joined a new team with her own kind, whoop pee more raging bitches.

Now she's the meanest girl in school with her little gang following her like little puppy dogs. Now since she switched sides and joined another team, which she's now team captain of. We couldn't play, but I'm excited now cause I can't wait to beat her butt.

Also yes we got to make all the rules for the game and since Amber and I are rich we provide the trophies and the cool wrist bands.

"So have we figured who's is going to be team captain, because we haven't played since V, and she was always team captain...so who?" I asked the group of girls that were crowding around me.

"I vote Nina" Amber answered while raising her hand and passing a wink toward Nina, leaving all of us including Nina herself confused.

"What, why me, I just met you guys and I haven't even played this game before, and plus I'm not very good at being team leader and all that stuff" Nina stuttered through fairly quickly.

"Do you know how to play truth or dare?" Patricia asked.

"Yes" Nina answered.

"Do you know how to follow directions?"

"Yes"

"Do you like winning?"

"Yes"

"Great you'll be a natural at this, and you can also be team captain, so I second that vote." Patricia finished.

"Yeah Nina just relax, all you have to do is sign us up, say our name into the microphone, and just pick truth or dare, but we'll all help you with that. So I third that vote." Mara answered.

"I fourth that, it might just give V a run for her money when I snap a photo of her face while she's shocked cause we all know what she looks like, and then tweet it." I replied with a smirk really liking the idea of V's face when she sees a person take her place that just moved here oh this'll be good.

"I like devious Joy you should be here more often" Trixie told me.

"Aww thanks Trixie" I replied.

"No problem"

**_Okay so what do you think, hope you guys like it review and read and all that other stuff. I'll make sure to post my next chapter real soon ok for you guys since you make me smile and put me in a good mood. Also sorry for the ending I don't know how to put it into a cliffhanger or something. Well that's sweet some best friend fluff with Patricia and Joy, and so yeah Nina joined their team. What about Veronica she sounds mean, and sorry if you don't like her but your going to see more of her. GG out_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the readers!**

**Amber's POV**

"Oh Nina before we go you might want to put on a bathing suit." I warn her knowing that a competition not long ago, there was this group who dared another group to go into the ocean. But one of the people in the group didn't have a bathing suit and went in with their clothes, so he was freezing the whole game and they had to sit out.

"Oh no worries I have my bathing suit under my clothes, cause I thought I might fo for a swim. Guess I might be right." Nina replied.

Clever thinking maybe I need to think more like that...eh to much work.

"Oh okay then, can you wait till we get out bathing suits?" Joy asked.

"Sure" she responded.

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

Okay so everything is already set and done, now we just need to wait for the games to begin.

"Let the games begin" Eddie our team captain yells the words straight from my head to everyone in the competition.

There's a lot more people here than last time, well the more the merrier right so everyone wins I guess.

"Ok so who'll start us off?" I asked my group.

"Um lets start with the new girl and their group." Jerome says with a smirk on his face, oh I don't like where this is going.

**Amber's POV**

"So what's our new team name going to be?" Our new team captain, Nina asked while we huddled up.

"_Sibuna_" I whisper/shout.

"Si what?" Patricia asked.

"_Sibuna_ you know Anubis backwards." I answer in a duh tone I mean like wouldn't anybody know that.

"Yeah I know what that is, but seriously Anubis Middle, the school we used to go to." She replies.

"_Sibuna_...I like it" Joy speaks up, finally someone who understands.

"Who else takes a vote for _Sibuna_, cause I like it, so that's 3 votes so far." Nina spoke.

"I guess...I like it too" Patricia responded.

"_Sibuna_, Anubis backwards, god of the dead, um sounds cool." Mara says with an unsteady ease. Wow I'm like a genius right now, well I did come up with the whole name. Though I don't mean t brag or anything.

"Amber, what are you doing flipping your hair" Nina asks. Oh wow I did that, I only thought I imagined it well who cares now, at least I look good doing it. Not like most people *cough *cough, Mara.

"Um nothing I just thought there was a bee in my face" I say with a smile on my face.

"Okay now lets break, everybody put your hands in the middle and on 3 we break." Nina says while we all put our hands together.

"3...2...1...break!" We all shout together and start to get serious, I mean this is a truth or dare competition how can someone just come here and slack off. That's just not how you play.

**Patricia's POV**

After we broke or whatever you call it we sat down and waited for someone, more specifically Eddie, to call us so we can say our team name aloud. Eddie called on us first, and so we shouted our team name.

"And what might your team name be girls?" He asked with a smirk on his face, I don't know why.

"Wipe that smirk off your face weasel!" I say more like shout to him. Though he just laughs at that and makes his smirk even bigger.

"It's okay Patricia" Nina comforts me. "Our team name is _Sibuna_!" She then shouted, and out of the corner of my eye I could see a certain person with the most hilarious looking face I've ever seen. If you guessed Veronica then your right, Veronica's face was priceless, I could also see Joy very much enjoying it, with a camera in one hand and a phone in the other.

"Okay _Sibuna_ is team number 2 right after our team which is team number 1, and our name is _Osirion_." The Krueger says back, seriously _Osirion_ I mean what is that, it's even worse than Sibuna. Even though I like that name it's still weird though catchy.

After that he started pointing to other groups of people and asking their team names.

Of course Veronica's team name would be the _Hot Pink Panthers Roar_, and she actually said that _Roar_ is part of her team name, I'm not kidding. Other names were alright and common, like _The Tigers _and the_ Pink Unicorns_ which 14 year olds chose. Another name was _Bay-watch_, don't ask what team chose that name, lets just say it caused everybody to laugh...hard.

When everybody was done naming their teams, the names popped up on this huge screen. In where we record the results of who did who and if the team accepted the truth or dare, it's easier to keep track that way.

As always our team and Eddie's team are always 1st and 2nd on the board. This is probably one of the biggest games yet, because there are 13 groups participating.

"So who's going to start us off team _Osirion_?" I shout at them.

"You, team _Sibuna_." Jerome answers, ugh I don't like starting the games. The people who get picked first always get the most dangerous or disgusting dares, or the most personal or weird truths. So in the end I don't like starting the games, and I never will.

**Jerome's POV**

Oh I can't wait to see what we've got in store today with team _Sibuna_.

"Okay so who's going to ask us, cause I'm still kind of new at this remember?" Nina asks pointing at herself, oh this is going to be a long and fun ride with hints of bumps as you would say.

_**Hey so thinks for all the readers who read this I appreciate it so much and if you want to see what the girls' bathing suits look like look on my profile. GG out **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the readers!**

**Disclaimer I do not own HOA, H20, Twitter, Insta, Tumbler, Facebook or other social media **

**Jerome's POV**

"Oh Nina if you must know we'll be starting this game off." I finally answer.

"Yes we will, thanks for the introduction Jerry, truth or dare team _Sibuna_?" Eddie asks stepping in front so he can see their group. Whilst I just stand there making an annoyed face at Sweety Junior for being such an ass.

"Truth" Nina or team _Sibuna_ answers after some chit-chat from each other.

**Mick's POV**

"Ok then um...are all of you virgins?" Eddie asked, gross he does know we're freshmens, in high school. We're not even that we still have months to go. "Yes" they all answered not really surprising, because we are technically 8th graders.

"Ok then now it's your turn to pick a team." Alfie informs them.

"Okay that wasn't so bad now was it." I could hear Nina faintly say to her team.

After seconds of seeing them chit-chat and think, they finally cam to an agreement and picked a group.

"We choose the _Hot Pink Panthers_" Nina yells pointing to Veronica's group.

"Truth or Dare?" Patricia yells/asks at them.

"Okay, first of all our group name is the _Hot Pink Panther Roar_, remember the _Roar_ next time, but I bet you wont cause you guys are stupid. Also you may never ever call me V again only my friends can not ugly, disgusting, stupid fags like you!" V shouts at their team in disgust.

She's got some nerve saying that to Patricia, by now they would be in a kitty fight, but I guess not. Though I think I did start to see Trixie get up and start to make her way over there, but Nina and Joy calmed her down.

"Just shut up and Pick _V_." Joy yells obviously annoyed by V, you could also tell because she put the emphasis on V ever though she said not to which caused V to make a face.

"Dare" V says "And make sure it's good, haha like you're smart enough to do so" she adds. Also making Joy start to get up like Patricia but then getting stopped by her group.

"Oh you want good we'll show you good." Amber yells obviously having a good idea, hopefully it actually is good cause you know how Amber's head works.

**Eddie's POV**

"We dare you guys to kiss every boy in the _Geeks_ and _Nerds _team on the lips for at least 3 minutes, and the guys from the teams are allowed to go to 2nd base if they want to. After your done with that you guys have to run around us and yell I'm a narcissistic bitch and so are my fake ugly friends. Your welcome by the way." Nina replies, wow I would never admit it but that was a pretty good dare, I wonder who came up with it.

"Yeah like we're ever going to do that we're not stupid." V responds.

"Well you have to cause it's the rules, and what are you scared, are you a chicken bak bak bak bak." I said trying to mimic a chicken, making everybody laugh hard and start to do the same.

"Fine fine we'll do it, you happy." V finally says and starts to get up with her so-called friends and walk to one of the teams.

"Yeah a little bit" team _Sibuna _answers getting out their cellphones. While everybody else did, oh I can't wait to post this.

When they were done I got everything on tape, and so did everybody else. I'm sure I'll post on everything I have like Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Tumbler, etc., I'm even going to make a vine out of this. What I'm very social, you can't blame a guy for that.

When everybody finally settled down...which took a while. It was there turn, and they were in a bad mood, so that doesn't mean any good for whoever they pick. Hopefully they don't pick my group.

"Ok now it's our turn to pick...ah, team _Osirion_ truth or dare?" V asked, oh this can't be good, well it can never be good especially since I got everyone to call them chickens.

As soon as she said that I told my team to huddle up, but they didn't need to be told twice.

"Okay so what are we going to pick, either one and we'll be humiliated, and I have a reputation to protect guys." Mick told us with worry, I mean come on it's just a reputation he's not the only one who has one.

"What reputation if anyone I'm the one with the real reputation." Jerome states.

"Yeah maybe a reputation for worst playa ever." I retort then everybody in the huddle starts laughing.

"Um hello I'm waiting" V says with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah yeah yeah, just shut up V." I reply then nodded at my group to see if we came to an agreement, they nodded back and I told their group ore answer.

"We choose dare."

"Ok good, we dare you guys to run into the water and sing the little mermaid in high pitch, and you have to sing the whole song." V responds smirking, okay now this'll surely ruin our reputations. Though we have to do it, or we're out of the comp.

"Ok" I replied after some chit-chat between my group, I then along with my group start to discard my clothes luckily I have my bathing suit. Well it's actually required cause you never know what kind of dare you'll get.

When we were done we all ran into the ocean, not knowing that it would be freezing cold, and I mean freezing.

* * *

When we were finally done with the song we went back to our spot and dried ourselves, whilst everybody laughs their heads off at us. Well there goes our reps.

_**So how you liking this story? Review if you like it, anyways Veronica looks like Cassie Scerbo if you want to know, and trust me you'll be seeing a lot of her *evil laugh. Anyways please I hope you enjoy it, and if your wondering when you'll see some tail action trust me it'll be here soon. You guys just have to keep reading, also check out my other stories thanks. And if you have a story or something and you want me to read and give my opinion just review or PM I'd be happy too. GG out**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the readers it means a lot!**

**Disclaimer I don't own HOA or H20**

**Fabian's POV**

"Okay stop laughing it's our turn now, um lets see team _Bay-watch_." Jerome yells drying his shaggy hair.

"Um yeah Jer-rome-you-wa-nt-some-thing?" Their team captain stuttered trying to stop laughing, he's not the only one though.

"Truth or dare, and make it quick, I'm in a very bad mood." Jerome yells again angrily.

"Um okay okay, truth." The captain, Josh answers a little scared.

"What should we ask them?" Jerome whispers while turning to face us.

"Just ask, um is it true...that you watch _Bay-watch_, and if they do what's their favorite male and female actor in the show."

"Okay that's ok I guess, anyways Eddie has to ask he's the leader remember." Jerome says.

"Oh yeah right." Eddie answers, and then he yells to team _Bay-watch_ the truth we picked they all nodded yes and started to name their favorite character.

* * *

**Nina's POV**

So after team _Bay-watch _took forever trying to figure out their favorite characters for the show Bay-watch, they then asked another group. Then that group asked another and then so on and so on. It went on for about 2 hours, wonder how long these games last?

Oh yeah forgot to mention the scores are pretty close, well for some of us.

_**Osirion-**_** 4 Truths/ 4 Dares**

_**Sibuna- **_**4 Truths/ 3 Dares**

_**Hot Pink Panthers Roar- **_**5 Truths/ 2 Dares**

_**Bay-watch **_**4 Truths/ 1 Dare**

_**Tigers- **_**2 Truths/ 1 Dare**

_**Pink Unicorns- **_**3 Truths**

_**Beliebers- **_**2 Truths/ 1 Dare**

_**Directioners- **_**1 Truth/ 2 Dares**

_**Beiber Haters- **_**2 Dares**

_**Geeks- **_**2 Truths**

_**Nerds- **_**3 Truths**

_**Blondies- **_**1 Truth/ 1 Dare**

_**Rebels- **_**3 Dares**

_**28- Truths**_

_**20- Dares**_

"Hey what's the time?" I ask hoping someone has a watch, or at least the time.

"Oh I know it's um..." Mara says while looking at her old fashion antique watch. "It's 40 passed 8" she answers looking up from her watch.

"Okay thanks, do you know how long these games last, cause I have to leave at 9 o' clock?" I explain to them my situation.

"Oh well that's going to be a problem, because these games usually last until midnight." Patricia answered.

"Oh wow I don't think I can stay that long, because Claire has to get to bed, and also because if I do stay out I'll be grounded for a while so.." I respond.

"Ok no need to worry, there's always a logical answer for these kinds of problems." Mara spoke.

"So what's the logical answer to this problem than smarty pants Mara, since, oh well you're so smart?" Amber questions and mocks at the same time in a playful manner.

"Maybe we can just do one more dare and then maybe a truth and then we can leave, because we are already ahead of most people so we might get into the top 3." She answers

"Yeah I guess that could work, we have loads of time to do both so why don't we." Joy replies.

"Yea I agree too" Amber says.

"Me three", "Me fourth", Patricia and I agree.

"Ok it's settled then, so whose turn is it?" Joy questions.

"Um I think it's the _Fat Pink Cows_, or whatever they're called, turn." I answer.

"Nice one I'm starting to like you" Patricia told me.

"Well I'm starting to like all you guys too" I reply hugging everybody.

"Aww group hug!" Amber shouts.

"Ok, ok ladies break it up we have a game to play here and it's our turn, _Sibuna_ truth or dare?" Victoria, or V as everyone calls her, or something else...I really don't care asked us.

"Dare" I respond after consulting with my team first.

"Ok we dare you guys to go to Emerdine Island and bring something back to so we can make sure you were actually there." V says with a smirk on her face, I'm surprised she didn't just start maniacally laughing with her friends beside her. Yeah that's how freaky her smirk was.

"Um hello is your brain even working, Emerdine Island is surrounded by carnivorous sharks, that means meat-eating sharks, human eating sharks. Do you even care if we die or are you just sending us there _to_ die!" Mara yells, but in a calm and classy manner.

"If your group doesn't do it then you guys forfeit, rules are rules isn't that right Eddie?" V replies, okay now I'm surprised that where she's standing didn't blow up into flames.

"Then what are we supposed to do just drive out into the water with no boat, and then just get eaten alive by sharks. Oh wait no here's the best part and when we are sent to heaven we'll be like oh well at least we tried to do the dare. Yeah like I'm doing that!" This time Patricia yells.

"Exactly that now do you accept or are you to scared?" I think she was hoping for somebody in the background to do a chicken voice like what they did to her, but nobody did. It's probably because everyone knows that well there's a good chance we could die, I don't know Emerdine Island that well.

Though my new friends seem to, and they don't really like it so...I'm kind of stuck on what should we do.

"Fine, fine we'll do it okay" I respond after having a discussion with my group, "But what am I supposed to do with this 3-year-old baby?" I question, because surely I'm not going to take my baby sister to an island I don't even know. Better yet, that it's infested with sharks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello thanks for the wonderful reviews and from now on I'm going to thank the reviewers at the bottom of this chapter. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter and read it. I would also like to say thanks again for the readers because I hit 1000 reads and I'm so happy yeah!**

**Chapter 7- Visiting Emerdine**

**Patricia's POV**

"Just leave it with the guys or something." V answers surely not caring for the safety of a baby.

"Ok then just remind me when you ever and I seriously mean ever have a baby to call child services, but I probably don't have to worry about that right." Nina comments and then I hear a bunch of ohhs from everybody and laughs in the background. I clapped and so did everybody else and I yelled nice one, cause it really was.

Then I turn to V and she looks so mad, but I don't care so I just smirk at her and so did everyone else in our team, just like she did to us.

"Okay then so how are we supposed to "go" to Emerdine Island, none of us own a boat?" I step in putting emphasis on the go.

"Oh I have a boat you guys can use" Fabian replies smiling at towards Nina, I don't know why...or maybe I do. I think he might have developed a crush on her.

"It's settled now leave Clay or Clary or whatever her name is with them and take Fabian's boat now go we don't have all day." V shoos us.

**Nina's POV**

We're at the boat now getting ready to leave, but first I need to say goodbye to Claire. I went to where Fabian was standing Claire in his hands drifting off to sleep.

"Fabian you better take good care of her, because if you lose here, or harm her, or one little hair out of place...I will hunt you down and kill you, got it." I say sternly.

"Don't worry Nina I'll guard her with my life, and also good luck hope you show Veronica off." He responds, oh so that's what her name is Veronica. I smile at him for taking care of my sister.

Then just when I'm about to leave he pecks my cheek, which catches me totally off guard. He then backs away and starts apoligizing like a little boy. I then smile at him, even though I'm a little weirded out because I only just met the guy but I feel like I can trust him.

He then smiles at me and I quickly peck his cheek and run away to his boat.

* * *

**Joy's POV**

We got on Fabe's boat and are now on our way to the island, that will surely bring us all to a doom. I could see everyone from the game in the distance waving at us and yelling our good luck hope you don't die. Which is making me both anxious and heart filled, that all these people are wishing us luck and not to die.

"So does anyone know where Emerdine is?" Trixie asks.

"Um...it says right here on this map that it is due North" Mara answers.

"Um one question, where did you get a map, and how do you know how to read it?" This time I asked.

"Actually Joy that was 2 questions" Mara comments.

"Whatever now can you answer them?" I reply and she nods and starts to talk.

"Ok so about the map, I always carry one in my bag for emergencies, like this for example. Then for the other question, I know how to read a map because well it doesn't take a genius to read." She answers, and then some of us nod in agreement, she's right it doesn't take a genius.

"Yeah it does Mara, I can never get past those number with those little circles at the top of it." Amber as dumb as she is said, even though I love her she can be really stupid at times.

"Um Amber those numbers are supposed to tell you which direction to go, you know longitude and latitude." Mara explains very slowly trying to help Amber understand, but we all know nothing can get through her thick strung head. Not to be mean or anything.

"You mean there are ladders that we can take to go somewhere, like across the country...spectacular!" She says enthusiastically, wow I'm not even going to complain.

"Pure stupidity in there." Patricia states while pointing to Amber's head.

"Whatever let's just get this over with" Amber replies annoyed while getting a magazine at the same time.

"Well your going to have to put that away Amber, cause I think we're here." Trixie says staring out in the open where a huge island lies. More specifically, Emerdine Island.

"Wow it's...beautiful!" Nina said obviously mesmerized, well so is everybody else from the looks of it. Even Amber put down her magazine to look at it.

She's not lying it is very beautiful, and the thought of this being surrounded by sharks.

"So what should we do, either just get something and leave right away, or do you guys want to stay a little longer and explore this place?" Nina adds.

"I'm down for exploring or whatever, we came this far so why don't we just live a little. What do you guys say?" I ask.

After everybody agrees even Amber and Mara, we went into the island's heart, or the middle, I don't know what people call these days. I'm only starting freshman year in a couple of months so don't judge. Anyways, it was beautiful and tropical, you could hear the birds chirping and you could smell the fresh flowers that have just grown.

"Did you guys hear that?" Mara questioned grabbing on to my arm with a firm grip, which hurt...a lot.

"Mara it's just your imagination, there is nothing you have to worry about. It's not like a shark is going to eat our boat and we'll be surrounded here. Hahahah that's not going to hap..."

**_*Evil laugh, man I feel so evil cliffhanger what's going to happen, well you'll just have to read to find out._**

**_Sibuna4life- Thanks a lot for the idea of the Fabina fluff hope that you liked it and thanks for the past reviews you posted for this_**

**_Anubisd101- Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews you posted they surely made my day each time :)_**

**_Peddieismylife- Sorry if I got your username wrong, but thanks for the review_**

**_Guest-Thanks for being my first ever review on this story it really meant a lot and I hope you still read this and that you like it_**

**_Anyways yup those are my thanks, and I did make sure I thanked everyone and make sure to follow the people up top they have really good stories. Please review and read they mean a lot to me. GG out_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, so I'm going to make it up to you by posting a huge chapter. I might also post another one on this same day if I don't fall asleep. Well I'm also celebrating that I got over 1,200 reads on this story whooo hooooo. Im so happy thanks you guys for reading, also thanks for the wonderful comments. And thanks for the favs and follows they mean a lot. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own HOA or H2O**

**Joy's**

This time I heard something and now I was the one grabbing on to Mara now, it was like a crunching sound or something.

"ppen" I then finish now scared, what I don't want to be surrounded on this island and die, or get eaten by sharks that's not the way I want to die. "Did you guys here that?" I manage to get out.

I then see them all nod yes, at least I know now that I'm not losing my mind, but in the end I'd say that's better than getting eaten alive.

"What if it's the boat!?" Nina yells while running towards the boat at full speed.

"Oh my god, guys come quick!" We all hear Nina yell from where the boat lies. We then all run to Nina and the boat only to find scraps of what used to be Fabe's boat. I guess the sharks got to it before us, now how are we supposed to get off this island. Oh no I don't want to die.

I know you might be feeling bad about Fabian cause his boat is now in scraps and uselessness, but hey he's not the victim here I am.

"Quick take out your cellphones and call the coast guard!" Mara orders taking out her old-looking flip phone.

"Dang it I have no bars, what about you guys?" Trixie says putting her phone upwards trying to find a signal.

"Of course I do I have unlimited calling and texting, I also have a full 24 hour data plan." Amber says in a duh way while taking out her Iphone 5s.

"Ahhhh!" We all then hear her scream.

"What!?" I ask as loud as she was, startled cause I _am_ right next to her if you didn't know.

"I have no bars how is this happening I have unlimited texting and calling, I also have data for life. Oh I am so going to call my daddy and sue the phone place!" Amber yells at us, but not directly I now feel bad for the phone store and wish them the best of luck.

"Amber you know that unlimited calling and texting don't give you service meaning bars, only cell reception in reach of service. More specifically in town but place like I don't know an island in the middle of an ocean don't have cell reception." Nina explains trying to make sense for Amber's sake.

"Well of course I knew that, I was just acting for a part in the musical for school that I really want. See I fooled you that means I'll definitely get the part." She answers flipping her hair.

"Sure you did and I would totally have believen that if say school was over and it's summer time, see told you there's pure stupidity in that head of hers." Patricia says and everybody just laughs at Amber.

* * *

**Amber's POV**

After the girls stopped laughing at me we went into the heart of the island to look for cell reception. We tried everything, I mean we climbed on top of huge rocks and we went onto huge hills and nothing what so ever.

The deeper we went into the island the better chance we had of reception, that's what the girls said I had no idea what they were talking about so I just shut up and followed them. But we all know I can't shut up, what I feed on the latest gossip, and plus being quite is boring.

"Hey guys I think I got a ba-r-r-r!" I think I heard Nina yell. I turned around to see nothing but the rest of my friends eyes staring where I was also staring.

I ran to the spot where I thought Nina was and called her name, the girls soon copied my moves. I then hear a faint yell coming from underneath our feet and it sounded like Nina.

"Hello guys Hello I'm here I'm here" I hear someone say in an echo, I then find a medium size hole near where I was standing and heard the words again.

"Nina are you in here?!" I yelled into the hole hoping that Nina was the one yelling instead of my imagination cause then that would be awkward.

"Yes Amber it's me I'm here help me out, I think I broke my arm." I hear someone say again and this time I knew it was Nina. I then respond that I'm going to help and slide into the hole. Once I did that I stumble upon a room or cave, and I see Nina in front of me cradling her arm. I then yell in the direction where I see some light, which must be the hole and I ask for help.

**Mara's POV**

Once I heard someone found cell reception I whipped my head in their direction only to find no one, uh-oh that's not a good sign. I see that everyone else had the same thing in mind, Nina. Amber was the first to move she ran towards where I think that Nina might of been and so the rest of us followed.

We then all search for something and someone but nothing, how could someone just vanish in thin air, that's just not possible. Once I gave up and just sat down I heard someone yelling in an echo, but it wasn't clear so I had no idea what they were saying and frankly just the noise scared me so much I fell backwards into something.

There was dust everywhere when I sat upright to where I fell, and when I opened my eye I saw 2 people staring at me, I didn't think twice so I yelled at the top of my lungs but then I realized it was just Nina and Amber. Then all of a sudden Joy came down and stumbled on to me.

Then what a wonderful surprise Tricia then came down and stumbled upon us, now how are we supposed to get out of this cave I thought. As soon as everybody was filled in that we were stuck in this cave, and we were all dusted off we began to search for a doorway or something. We did have an idea but Nina wouldn't be able to climb back up the steep hill that we fell through because her broken arm.

Although we were in luck because we found a stony flight of stairs leading into something, and that something was a beautiful moon pool that looked like a volcano to me.

"What is this place?" Joy asked.

"I don't know." I replied actually not knowing what it was, well I did have an idea, but I decided not to answer which left the other girls stunned.

"I think I might know what it is." Nina says while waving her hand from side to side much like I would in school.

"It looks to me like a volcano but it's dormant so it's not going to erupt lava anytime soon if you were wondering." She answers so I was right.

**Okay so this is your present for waiting patiently for the next chapter hope u guys like It. Anyways hope u guys enjoy this chapter read, review, follow, favorite, pm me i dont care i luv getting them. **

**Attrueauthor- Thanks so much for the wonderful review**

**SibunaLife- I havent answered your comment yet but i will dont worry**

**GG out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Omg sorry my loves for not updating in so long. Anyways I'm probably going to update a lot during the next few days cause I have 2 weeks off of school yeah! So anyways I'm going to start now.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own HOA or H20**

**Patricia's POV**

Cool so this place used to be a volcano, unfortunately it still isn't. It's actually really pretty here especially since there's a moon pool-like structure inside. But then a thought came into my head, how are we going to get out of this place? Plus Nina's arm is broken so..that leads us to nothing, I mean we can't climb out.

But then I got an idea Joy is a swimmer, so she can just check the length of the moon pool to see if its a good way so that we can swim out.

"Joy you're a swimmer can't you just swim out?" I ask my swimming champion friend.

"Oh yeah gosh I can't believe I forgot, okay I'll check to see how long this thing goes." And with that she jumped into the water, after about a minute she came back.

"It's only a 30 second swim we can all swim there, and it's also wide enough to fit 3 so we can go in 2 swims. Mara, Patricia, and I, then Amber and Nina." Joy spoke.

"Me water, swim in there, no can do I'm not a swimmer." Mara tries to reasons, not really reasoning at all.

"Come on Mara you don't want to stay here all by yourself when we leave do you?" I say trying to convince her that we should all go together.

"Fine, but how is Nina going to swim with a broken arm?" Mara then tries to reason again, this time catching my attention.

"Nina does it really hurt that much or can you swim, maybe you can just hold onto Joy's leg while we swim cause she's the bes swimmer out of all of us." I responded, she nodded, but Joy didn't look that happy about the situation.

"Come on Joy we're a team now, we need to work together." I reason with someone yet again, maybe I should start charging people for this I'd make a lot of money.

"Alright fine, but just this once now come on I'm starting to freeze in here." Joy replies and we all nod and jump in. Nina grabs onto Joy's foot while Mara grabs onto me and Amber at the back. We were about to swim when a light shined on the moon pool water, which we are currently in.

I looked everywhere to find to source of the light and noticed that it was the full moon that was above us. Shining right through the volcano entrance, but I decided to stop looking at it and just keep going forward on our plan to get out. When I finally got everyone's attention bubbles started to appear everywhere, ok now it's just getting creepy.

After a couple of seconds of being mesmerized by the glowing bubbles I again stopped and carried out our plan. I started to swim and so did Amber, but Joy just kept on looking. I tugged on her bikini strap signaling for her to follow and so she finally did.

I finally came out with Mara still holding on to me, and then Amber followed. We 3 waited for Joy and Nina until another person came up, but only one not two.

"Joy where's Nina?" I asked my friend with a slight bit of worry and anger of thinking that Joy is going out of hand with this jealousy.

"What she's not here she was holding onto my foot maybe she just let go because she's to stupid to hang on." Joy spat, oh no Joy what did you do.

I was about to jump into the water to find Nina, but I quess Nina didn't need help. She shot out of the water breathing heavily I came over to her and then hugged her. I know you might not take me as the hugging person, but I like Nina and i almost lost her today.

**Joy's POV**

The moon pool was so beautiful especially with the bubbles and the light coming from the full moon, I could stand here forever and watch it. But I couldn't cause I had to leave, the only bad thing was is that I had to carry that boyfriend stealing mutt like a little baby cause she broke her stupid arm.

She probably didn't even break the stupid thing, she's just saying she did for the attention that little whore. So i decided to have a little fun with my duty if you know what I mean.

When Patricia tugged on my bikini strap I followed her out of the moon pool entrance, when I started to swim I may have accidentally kicked Nina off of my foot. Eh it doesn't really matter she can swim out of the entrance, because she was faking that injury...right.

Who cares now she came out after all, that's the important part here not the person who may or may not have tried to accidentally drown her right.

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

The girls have been gone for hours now, and a trip to Emerdine and back only takes an hour and a half not 3 hours. I decided to call the coast guard because what if something happened to them, or worse my boat. After I dialed coast guard I told them everything they assured me that they will try to find the girls and after that I felt better.

I decided to tell the other guys that I called them.

"Hey guys do you think it was a good idea to call coast guard?" I ask the group of guys.

"You called coast guard, I already called them like 30 minutes ago." Mick responded.

"Eh why do you guys have to call the damn police they're girls they can take care of themselves." Jerome replied

"You called them an hour ago didn't you?" Eddie asked with a smirk.

"Yeah but they resisted the urge to help me, because they said that it's probably another one of my pranks." Jerome admitted making me drop my mouth, wow Eddie is good.

"Wait dude you really prank call police officers, isn't that like against the law or something?" Alfie whispers astonished, making the rest of us laugh like crazy causing Alfie to just whimper and pout. "It isn't funny okay," he replies making us just laugh even more.

**_So what'd you think sorry it's taking me so long for the girls to change into mermaids but trust me next chapter will be epic. Anyways hoped you like it and can you please help me out with something, can you guys please follow me on Instagram if you have an account please. I'm trying to reach my goal oh and if you kindly do follow me can u send me a DM saying that you follow my stories on fan fiction anyways please follow me. My username is call_me_gg. GG out_**


End file.
